


Sirens song

by transgorgug



Category: Castle Cats (Mobile Game), Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Castle Cats, F/F, Lullabies, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, me? making fics for a game no one has heard of?, nessdra, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Nessie x Nyadra fic.
Relationships: Nessie/Nyadra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sirens song

Nessie's fins twitched as she heard the clinking of coins from Nyadra's hoard of treasure as she rolled over on it. Nessie groaned into her pillow Nyadra had been fidgeting for hours keeping both of them from falling asleep.

"Nessie," Nyadra whispered sharply

"Hmmm?" Nessie replied not looking up from where she is buried under a pile of pillows and blankets

"I can't sleep."

"Maybe you would be able to if you didn't sleep on a pile of rocks!" Nessie winced as she felt a sharp gem bounce off of her head.

"There priceless valuables!! Not rocks!!" Nyadra snarled back

Nessie huffed and rolled over in her makeshift bed

"Nessie! Sing me to sleep!"

"What?!" Nessie yelped while sitting up sharply

"You're part siren just sing me to sleep."

"I haven't sung to anyone in a long time," Nessie said

"I don't care" Nyadra groaned "Come on do it so we can finally get some rest"

Nessie's fins fluttered she didn't like using her siren voice to force others to do things but if it would get Nyadra to finally fall asleep...

"Fine get over here," Nessie said patting her lap

Nyadra crawled over to Nessie her dragon tail curling behind her as she rested her head on Nessie's lap.

"Your horns a poking me," Nessie said while looking down at Nyadra who replied with a snort her orange eyes flashing.

Nessie began singing her soft voice lulling Nyadra to sleep as she sang she ran her hand through Nyadra's dark red hair who purred softly.

Nyadra's breath became slower as she began to relax she eventually fell asleep.


End file.
